


【stony无差】唱片迷情

by yexingzhe



Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexingzhe/pseuds/yexingzhe
Summary: 这是一篇推歌文，歌曲列表在最后
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【stony无差】唱片迷情

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇推歌文，歌曲列表在最后

*@千本樱的点唱机来咯

*灵感来源于电台司令（Radiohead）歌曲Creep的唱片店版MV

*文中所有带“*”的都表示歌词

*Amoeba Music是世界上最大的实体唱片店（我做梦都想去。）

*盾佩铁椒过去式

*两个退休（？）人士的故事

……

1

史蒂夫在点唱机屏幕上的手往回瑟缩，他触碰到另一双陌生温热的手掌，下意识道了个歉。

“这没什么，老兄，更何况是你先来。”一旁的黑发男人拿起耳机，收回手，示意让史蒂夫先点。那人黑发蓝眸，五官称得上冷峻，但此时却很明显的懒散着，能看出原本留在脸颊上的小胡子精心修剪过，但如今也有些野蛮生长。男人穿着一件不算新的衬衫和一条牛仔裤，外加攥在手里的手机，就是全部行头了。

史蒂夫总觉得眼前之人有些熟悉，他似是在哪见过。对方的眼中空空荡荡，即无颓废也无激情，好似暗沉的一潭死水。史蒂夫移开视线以免造成更多误会，他在心中低估，眼前的男人活得挺累。他耸耸肩，戴上耳机，此时点唱机里乱序播放着皇后乐队的somebody to love，歌曲开头精妙的独唱与和声令史蒂夫再一次顿住手指，他决定把这首歌听完。

黑发男人似是注意到史蒂夫的举动，他也戴上耳机，眼中闪过一丝了然，蓝眼睛的视线在身旁这位金发碧眼的壮男多聚焦了一会儿。金发男人听得很专注，纤长的睫毛微微抖动，蔚蓝的双眼里都是认真，偶尔闪过几分思考和希冀是意味来。他等着眼前这位长相称得上甜美的男人听完这首歌，在最后一个音符落下后拍拍对方的肩膀，在对方回过神来并摘下耳机后问道：“你有爱人吗？”

“什么？不，没有。”没想到黑发男人会来搭讪的史蒂夫下意识回答，“就，或许该如这首歌所说，希望上帝能帮我找到一个值得深爱的人。*”

“我也想。”黑发男人耸肩，“很抱歉方才冒昧询问。但我还是想继续提问，嗯，就当你同意了。”

对方俊逸的面容和磁性的嗓音令史蒂夫有些晃神，以至于他并未觉得被询问有什么不妥，只是微笑着答应。黑发男人似是没想到一般，小胡子被带动得扭了扭：“好吧，我只是想知道，你原本想找什么歌。”

“实际上，音乐我猜刚涉猎没多久。此前都是听家里的老黑胶，都是些上世纪的爵士乐。所以想找些新玩意。”史蒂夫说，“你呢？你原先想找什么？”

“谁知道呢。披头士，滚石，平克弗洛伊德或者石花？”黑发男人噘噘嘴，“只是打发时间。”

“都是些摇滚乐队，或许你可以帮我，嗯，推荐下他们的歌？”史蒂夫小心询问，他看到对方微微上挑的眉眼和弯起的嘴角，心情莫名上扬起来，“我还没说我的名字。史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

他伸出手，黑发男人假意踌躇，随后握了上去：“托尼·斯塔克。”史蒂夫的眉眼微微蹙起，但他隐藏得很好，仿佛什么都没发生一般。

托尼的手很暖，有些粗糙，老茧均匀分布在他的手上，似是这双手的每一个部位都被完全利用。史蒂夫轻轻握了握便松开，对方似是有些意犹未尽般伸展了一下手掌，随后装作什么都没发生地帮他点开搜索引擎：“爵士乐我反倒没怎么听，你知道的，那个年代的混音方式有所不同。但年代往后推一推，我还是可以有所推荐。”

史蒂夫微微颔首，目光不住地往托尼的方向望。托尼身上散发的疲惫感又变强了。史蒂夫不知道自己这种习惯侦查的职业病能不能改善，他踌躇片刻，小心地抬起手拍了拍托尼的肩膀：“或许你需要休息，老兄？你看起来很累。”

“喔，谢谢关心，但这与你无关。”托尼的声音微微上扬，“你呢？看起来并没有与你这一年龄段相符的激情。”

“有些事情会将人消耗得精疲力尽，比如爱情。”史蒂夫叹气，“它缥缈又令人向往，但我显然不够幸运。”

“那或许，我也是。”托尼很快整理出一个播放列表，史蒂夫凝神望去，都是甲壳虫乐队的专辑，“你知道吗？在准备好结婚戒指后双方商定分开的感觉。那可真的挺操蛋的。”

“这听起来糟糕透了。”史蒂夫轻声说，“或许去比惨大会，你能胜出。”

“那你呢？”托尼嗤笑道，“说不定你能赢我。”

史蒂夫苦笑着摇摇头：“她是我的上级，后来，我们成了上下级的相处方式，最后分开。就是这样。”

哇哦？托尼抬起头望着史蒂夫：“听起来像军方人的相处方式。”

史蒂夫没有否定，只是耸耸肩。

见史蒂夫没有否认，甚至是沉默着给出了肯定答案，托尼的目光有一瞬间的变换，变得锐利又暗沉，但他很快将这点藏了起来，并点了点屏幕：“从甲壳虫开始听起吧。希望你已经把猫王听完了。”

“猫王我听完了。谢谢你，斯塔克先生。”史蒂夫望向歌单，都是些他没听过的歌，“哇哦，看来我需要花一段时间听听了。”

托尼微微颔首，依旧没什么精神般提着耳机。史蒂夫记下歌单后有些担心，再次拍拍他的肩膀：“我们去一旁的酒吧里稍微坐一坐？”

“你请客？”

“随意。”史蒂夫轻笑。

2

片刻后，两人在距离唱片店不远的酒吧里挑了个偏僻安静的角落坐下。托尼点了许多烈酒，好似不在意在陌生人面前发酒疯。史蒂夫只是点了杯没什么酒精的鸡尾酒小酌，一边盯着对方，以免发生什么危险。

托尼忽然剧烈咳嗽起来，他明显被呛到了。史蒂夫无奈地走过去为他拍打脊背顺气，却意外被对方握住了手腕。托尼的声音听起来醉醺醺的：“嘿，这位罗杰斯，要知道，我可以吃穷你，但你吃不穷我。”

史蒂夫挑眉：“你没有吃穷我的理由。”

“有。你听了皇后乐队那首somebody to love，竟然还说想找个人来爱？”托尼说，“没人愿意离开军方，那可是真正意义上有可能获得军权的地方。只要能留在那，有些人宁愿失去爱情、友情，搞利益联姻——总之就是啥都做得出来。你竟然离开了？你一定是个怪胎。怪，真的怪。我不介意看一个军方怪人被我吃穷。”

“那你又是为什么买醉呢，斯塔克先生？”史蒂夫再一次拍拍黑发男人的脊背，对方剧烈咳嗽，整个人都蜷缩起来。他向一旁的服务人员摇摇头表示自己会处理，并取走了托尼手中的酒瓶。“别喝了。”他算了算价格，从口袋里取出现钱，让人来结了账。之后，史蒂夫扶着托尼来到街边坐上的士。

的士内，托尼靠在后座上，在史蒂夫报了串他没什么印象的地址后哼笑：“为了什么？为了这无聊的生活。以及一个给我这种人买单的家伙。”

史蒂夫靠坐在托尼身旁，无奈死按压双眼之间，正想说些什么，可一扭头，托尼已经睡着了。

他盯着托尼的睡脸，忽然觉得对方的疲惫劲更重了。黑发男人缩在窗户边，似是完全放弃了自身的安危，就这样睡了过去。

他叹口气，脑子里忽然想起方才在唱片店听到的歌。

或许，他们都缺少一个爱人。

史蒂夫摆弄起手机，他上网搜索起一年多前就消失在公众视野里，至今了无音讯的斯塔克国际前总裁，将那位黑发蓝眼的商人照片与身旁的托尼对比。金发男人目光微动，收起手机后顿时觉得自己给自己找了个可能存在的麻烦。

不，他不该这么武断地推测托尼究竟是个怎样的人。更何况，现在那家伙的状态可糟透了，比自己还糟。史蒂夫见托尼往角落又缩了缩，最后放弃般的靠了过去，将自己的薄外套盖到他身上。

窗外，太阳逐渐西斜，金红色的阳光穿过玻璃，撒在两个孤零零的人身上。

3

托尼醒来时天已经黑了。他睁开眼，脑子里过了遍今日的所作所为，整个人差点从这张陌生的床铺上挑起来。他瞪大眼睛盯着他从未见过的天花板，又摸了摸自己的衣服和身子——很好，都很完整，没有褶皱、伤痕以及疼痛。

他可不想被现任的斯塔克国际总裁踢爆蛋蛋。

托尼猛地起身，瞬间的晕厥令他摔倒在地，一道脚步声很快接近这个房间，之前的金发男人史蒂夫·罗杰斯打开门，担心地走了进来：“嘿，你醒了？老天，为什么摔在地上？”

“怪我自己。”托尼嘶了一声，握住对方温凉又有力的手掌站了起来，“谢了，兄弟。看来我的身体部位都是健在的。”

“你都想了些什么？”史蒂夫被逗笑了，“很抱歉将你直接带回家，我不知道你家的地址。”

托尼抓抓脑袋，有些不自在：“喔，或许你不需要知道。不，我是说，这是隐私。啧，好吧，我现在就离开——”

“留下联系方式吧。”史蒂夫忽然说，“甲壳虫乐队的歌都很棒。”

托尼往前迈的脚步一顿，近乎惊讶地望着史蒂夫：“你认真的？”

“当然。”史蒂夫耸耸肩，“我的社交圈窄得可怜，都是些不懂艺术的军人。”

“哈……”托尼干巴巴地说，“脸书可以吗？”

“当然。”

于是，阴差阳错的，他们交换了联系方式。托尼在回到自己在城市边缘的大别墅里时还在恍惚，史蒂夫·罗杰斯真是个怪人。

当晚，他抱着电脑穿过空荡荡的一楼大厅和安静的二楼走廊，来到自己那间过大的房间里，点开了一个他快两年没登入的斯塔克国际内部情报网站。现任CEO——佩珀·波茨——很快发现了他的行踪并给他发了条消息。

【你要的史蒂夫·罗杰斯的资料，军方的那位。等等，托尼，别告诉我你和他搞到一块去了？】

【不，没有！我们只是……歌友？】

托尼一心二用地回复着佩珀，那串资料令他揉了揉有些酸痛太阳穴。那位罗杰斯果真不简单。

黑发男人关闭界面，拿起手机，对史蒂夫空荡荡的聊天界面发呆。

好吧，或许他真该试试，做个合格的、交流音乐的网友。

之后的几天，史蒂夫给他推了几首Over the rainbow、Moon River以及It's Been a Long, Long Time之类的经典爵士乐。他盯着聊天框反复思考，最后还是选择了一首老鹰乐队的Desperado作为首次推荐。他附了关于这张专辑的介绍、背景年代以及隐晦的感谢之语，这令他终于心安了一会儿。要知道，他可是还欠着史蒂夫一顿酒水的钱没还——他完全找不到机会插入这种话题。托尼心中有个警示语告诉他，一旦还清了那顿酒钱，可就和史蒂夫一刀两断了。他不愿意这样，完全不。许久未曾如此轻松与人聊和金钱无关的东西令他感到不可思议的放松，他靠在沙发上，忽的不再觉得自己是孤身一人了。好歹有个人与他一同聊天不是吗？

史蒂夫在听完老鹰乐队那张专辑后发出感叹。他发消息给托尼，本想聊些有关音乐的话题，却不知怎的，话题逐渐跑偏到了感情上。

他和托尼就“爱情”大聊特聊起来，从两人惨烈的爱情到分手时的糗事。史蒂夫听托尼说他一开始想把价值颇为昂贵的戒指们放火里烧化，但忽然想起来家里没什么东西能达到戒指的熔点，于是干脆利落地跑海边丢掉了它们。

托尼则从史蒂夫口中得知，金发男人的恋情只有一次，而且耗尽了几乎所有情感。他在军方以为获得了爱情，但逐渐变质的感情令他失望又唏嘘，最后拒绝了与那位女军官的联姻，选择带着不菲的资产离开军队，并对此保密。军方甚至伪造了他的死亡证明。而官方记载中，名为史蒂夫·罗杰斯的、无父无母的少年根本没参过军。

聊到最后，托尼忽然蹦出来一句没头没尾的话：“真想与你一块出去走走——”

紧接着，他撤回了。史蒂夫却盯着手机屏幕莫名开心起来。他写到：“我都看见了。”

“……这可真糟。”

“不，这很棒。所以，时间地点？”

“你来真的？”

“真的。”

“……老地点。”托尼缓慢地打字，“我们相遇的那家Amoeba Music。”

“好。”

托尼放下手机，静坐了一会儿，之后快速起身走向卫生间。不多时，他盯着镜子里整洁的自己，甩了甩剃须刀上的水珠，自语道：“去了可能很大程度上就栽了，托尼·斯塔克。”他沉默，镜子里的托尼也沉默。最后，他深吸口气，走向走廊深处的衣帽间。

4

三日后，托尼在那台点唱机旁见到了史蒂夫。对方穿着与那日无二的体恤和休闲裤，看上去轻松随意，可眼里都是明晃晃的开心。托尼意外对方的精气神，却也被感染得弯起嘴角。

“嗨，史蒂夫。”托尼轻唤对方的名字。

金发男人近乎可爱地歪了下脑袋，之后笑着说：“很久没人这么亲切的叫我的名字了。”

“欢迎亲切地喊我托尼。”黑发男人笑着说，“来吧伙计，我为你挑一首歌。”

“好啊。”史蒂夫跟上托尼脚步，来到二楼的黑胶区。

托尼轻车熟路地从一大堆有些落了灰尘的黑胶里取出一张递给史蒂夫：“甲壳虫乐队的曲子：Oh! Darling。”

“哇哦？单曲？”史蒂夫接过黑胶，“很少见。”

“并且无人问津的被放在这里。”托尼耸肩，小心观察史蒂夫的表情。他抿了抿唇，还是小声哼唱：“当我对你说的时候，请相信我——*”

“——我永远不会伤害你。*”史蒂夫接上这句歌词，眼里闪过一丝凝重，“托尼？”

“就当我是个别扭的胆小鬼吧，史蒂夫。”托尼轻声说，“所以现在，一起走走吗？”他伸出手去，眼底都是渴望，“如果你把我甩了，我倒也不介意。酒钱会还你的。”

史蒂夫抱着黑胶，心底传来丝丝悸动。距离上一次被人不带任何索取意味的提出邀请已经过去不知多久了，他意识到，托尼只是和他一样需要些许慰藉的孤独的家伙。他的行动和目光纯粹又小心，好似迈出这一步已经是千难万难。史蒂夫踌躇片刻便伸出手握住托尼的，他在心底松了口气，对手中传来的温度感到安心与温暖：“别说这些，托尼。我们都需要这个。”

史蒂夫整个人都在这之后柔软起来。托尼意外地望见史蒂夫的脆弱，他眉眼微垂，渴望的目光强烈地藏在扇动的睫毛下。托尼用力握了握他的手，希望给对方带去更多安慰：“我想，你说的对，史蒂夫。”他接近金发男人，拍拍他的肩膀，“来吧伙计，我们去结账。这张黑胶算是礼物。”

“借此慢慢还酒钱？”史蒂夫弯起嘴角，笑容甚至称得上甜美。

托尼呆了呆，声音支吾起来：“呃……好吧。把它当做这个，好吗？”

“非常乐意。”史蒂夫低声笑道。

托尼摆出一副无奈的样子，牵着史蒂夫往收银台走去。片刻后，他们顺着路来到海边，挑了个人少的礁石坐下。史蒂夫抱着黑胶，托尼在他身旁哼着甲壳虫乐队的曲子。偶尔几首歌会唱几句。

“I know I'll often stop and think about them——

“In my life I love you more.”*

史蒂夫握住托尼的手，小心摩挲他的手背：“或许我该靠着你唱一曲Moon River。”

“我怕撑不住你。”托尼看了眼两人身后空荡荡的礁石峭壁，幽幽道出歌词，“我的知心好友，还有月亮河与我。*”

金发男人靠近了托尼一些，微微合上眼靠在他身上：“让我休息会儿，伙计。抵消一杯酒钱。”

“谈钱伤感情哦，这位罗杰斯先生。”托尼轻笑，抬起手揽住史蒂夫的肩背以免他往后仰造成危险。他们靠得很近，身体的一部分紧贴在一起。托尼听到史蒂夫的呼吸和海浪声，以及感受到对方时不时刮弄他手心的瘙痒。

这一刻，天地都连在一起，托尼放松地感受身旁的一切，某种原先沉重的枷锁正在被缓慢却坚定地解开。上帝或许真的给他找了个人来爱，史蒂夫亦是如此。他们安静地在海边度过一个下午，只有海风、海浪、有些暗沉的天空与音乐伴随他们。两人谁都没有点破某个暧昧的话题，在太阳下山后各自回了家。

5

接下来的几个月，托尼和史蒂夫总是会收到对方送来的歌曲。私信里都是歌曲的链接。大部分是专辑，偶尔是单独一首歌。有重复的，也有两人一同涉猎的新曲。

托尼每回在听到歌曲中近乎直白的告白歌词时都会瘫在沙发上做深呼吸，他一个人的声音回荡在空荡荡的别墅里，本该显得孤寂，可当中却充斥着兴奋、惊喜、以及不可置信。

那些要人命的歌词——比如老鹰乐队的Love Will Keep Us Alive、甲壳虫乐队的When I'm Sixty-Four以及上世纪酒馆名曲It's So Easy——托尼对那些充满告白、爱意以及美好畅想的歌词又爱又恨。作为回报，他也给史蒂夫推了许多情歌，其中不乏经典情歌。

甚至某次，他给史蒂夫发去皇后乐队的Get Down, Make Love，对方回了他一曲迈克尔·杰克逊的In the Closet。托尼盯着那些热辣的歌词，血液迅速往下身的某个部位汇集。他把手机丢到一边，捂着脸，完全不想理会某处的硬热，甚至忘了询问史蒂夫为什么会涉猎迈克尔·杰克逊的音乐。

稍许时间后，托尼抓起手机，一边给史蒂夫发了一首史密斯飞船的Pink，一边再次与史蒂夫约了见面时间。

一周后，两人在沙滩上相会，两套异曲同工的粉色沙滩套装令他们笑成一团，托尼拍着史蒂夫的肩背，表示那首Pink立了大功，而他们则默契非常。

那日，有人在海边看到两个穿着粉色衣服的男人在海里幼稚地打水仗，仿佛两个小孩，无忧无聊，自由自在。

他们就这般相处了半年多。两人的聊天记录再也翻不过来，曲库也比过去增加了许多新曲子。唯一令人不安的是，两人都没有公开自己此前的身份，史蒂夫甚至不知道托尼的地址。

5

某日，正在做饭的史蒂夫接到了一个电话，是他的好兄弟詹姆斯·巴恩斯打来的。他们寒暄了会儿，詹姆斯才迟疑地说：“实际上，我是来通知你一件事情的，史蒂夫。”

金发男人缄默不言，电话那头，詹姆斯有些烦躁地靠在桌边：“就在昨天，佩姬·卡特因公殉职。你被受邀参加她的葬礼，史蒂夫。”

“……什么？”史蒂夫愣在原地，“佩姬她……她怎么——”

“具体原因上面不让说。”詹姆斯回答，“军方里的一些规则……你也知道，不能拿到明面上来说。”

史蒂夫久久未曾回神，他甚至不清楚詹姆斯后来给他说了些什么。他徒劳又机械地应答，最终挂断了电话。

他曾经的挚爱、如今的友人，就这样离开了。一时间，失去的阵痛忽然侵袭了史蒂夫，他发出痛苦的呜咽，在空荡荡的家中嘶吼，蜷成一团，孤独地舔舐伤口。

那日，托尼没能等到史蒂夫的任何回复。平日，对方的回复总是很及时，可今天，从早上一直到傍晚，史蒂夫都没有回应。托尼有些焦躁，联系不上史蒂夫的念头一再出现在脑海里。他几乎没怎么吃东西，三餐都味同嚼蜡。终于，黑发男人抓起车钥匙，离开了别墅前往他曾去过一次的史蒂夫的家。

托尼站在那扇门前，敲门的手犹犹豫豫。他最终放下手，拿起手机给史蒂夫打了个电话。他听到电话铃声在门的另一边响起，史蒂夫疲惫的声音从手机里传来：“托尼？”

“发生什么了？”

“……我没事。”

“你这听起来可不像没事的样子，老兄。”托尼轻声说，“你还好吗？”

那头，史蒂夫久久沉默，他来到门口打开了门，见托尼靠在走廊的墙边，便走过去抱住了他。托尼拍拍史蒂夫微微颤抖的脊背，有些不确定史蒂夫是否哭过。而对方接下来的话几乎验证了他的猜想。

“佩姬离开了……”史蒂夫没头没尾地说，“我本以为会和这位朋友一直相处下去。”

史蒂夫果真是那位“史蒂夫”。托尼眼神微暗：“你这样可一点不像曾经最年轻的少将。”

“你也不像曾经的斯塔克国际总裁。”史蒂夫闷声道，“但这并没什么关系。你是托尼，就只是托尼。”

“你知道这句话对我而言有多重要？”托尼语调微扬。他的心脏咚咚跳着，因为史蒂夫的一句话悸动不已。对方将他又抱紧了些，在颈窝发出轻短的哼声。

“你是这么看待我的，我也同样这样看待你。”史蒂夫说，“我只是史蒂夫·罗杰斯而已。”

托尼捏捏他的后颈：“我和你一起参加葬礼。别拒绝，你需要这个。”

“谢谢。”史蒂夫闷声说，“不会给你带来麻烦？”

“完全不会。”

当天晚上，托尼带着史蒂夫来到了郊外的别墅。天知道史蒂夫为何不想再回到公寓里，或许那里有他和佩姬曾经的点滴，当下只能徒增伤感。托尼什么都没问，只是递给史蒂夫一套新的换洗衣物。金发男人在与他共同躺在一张床上时，托尼还有些担心他会不适应，可史蒂夫很快便睡着了。很难想象曾经的将军如今毫无戒备的与托尼·斯塔克躺在一张床上。黑暗中，托尼盯着他的轮廓，轻轻摩挲他的脸颊。他压下心中的些许疼痛，靠过去抱紧史蒂夫，握住他的手，也睡了过去。

6

葬礼那日下起了小雨。郊外的空旷地带今日异常喧嚣。史蒂夫在众人散尽后站在雨中，轻轻抚摸墓碑上崭新锐利的刻痕。托尼坐在墓园门口的黑色车辆里，难得地点了一根烟，隔着栏杆呆呆望着远处的史蒂夫，任由烟雾袅袅散在细雨中。

这时，有人敲了敲托尼的车窗。黑发男人回过神来，窗外是军方老友詹姆斯·罗德斯。他掐灭烟蒂，摇下窗户，唤起对老友的爱称：“嘿，罗迪。”

“好久不见，托尼。”黑人上校与他握手，“听说你最近在谈恋爱？”

托尼清清嗓子：“别听佩珀瞎说。”

“这很好，你重新开始生活，而不是销声匿迹，带着那堆资产无所事事。”罗迪拍拍他的肩膀，“罗杰斯是个很专情的人。”

“我七年前就没再上过头条，别暗示我了，你这家伙。”托尼锤了下对方的肩膀，“佩珀还好吗？”

“你与她通电话的时候没问？”

“我怎么敢？把公司丢给他可是我今生最差的点子了，我猜她瘦了一圈，更不敢见她。”托尼抓抓头发，“希望她的营养师能尽点责任，否则扣他工资。”

“得了吧，你现在没权发工资了。”罗迪哼哼几声，“快去找你的罗杰斯先生吧，他都在雨里站了好久了。”

“他需要一场告别，给他些时间。”托尼说，“谢谢你帮我走的后门，老兄。”

“别说什么谢谢，老朋友。”罗迪拍拍他的肩膀后离开了，“快点好起来吧。”

托尼耸耸肩，拿着把伞起身走进雨幕，往史蒂夫的方向走去。

7

史蒂夫想起之前在教堂里，老友巴基在他耳边絮絮叨叨的话：“你已经让军方新一代的人成长起来了，就放手交给他们去做吧。你够累的，该休息了。和斯塔克谈谈恋爱，听听歌，画画。以你们的资产，下半生悠游自在，不正好吗？军方好出不好进，你更是一些人的眼中钉肉中刺。更何况，如果你真的和佩姬结婚——”

“联姻。”史蒂夫纠正到。

巴恩斯噎了一下：“好吧，政治联姻。到时候被针对的可就不仅是卡特家族，还得加上一个你。史蒂夫，这会死人的。 ”

史蒂夫没有回答，他在很长一段时间缄默不言。不知何时，巴恩斯也离开了，他站在佩姬的墓碑前，在细雨中哼起一曲悠扬的小调。

“这首歌献给卡特女士吗？”托尼的声音忽然响起，史蒂夫一愣，随即转过身去。托尼拿着黑伞走近，下落的雨点被阻隔在两人头顶。史蒂夫微微颔首，托尼则是紧靠着他，举着伞为两人挡雨。

“这首歌很适合她，我是说，很适合她于我而言的重要性。”史蒂夫轻声说，“希望她在天堂一切安好。”

托尼揽住史蒂夫的腰，安慰性地轻拍着。史蒂夫沉吟片刻后继续哼起那首皇后乐队的Love of My life——

“love of my life我的至爱

you've hurt me你伤害了我

you've broken my heart你让我心碎

and now you leave me现在你离开了我

love of my life can't you see我的至爱你难道不明白

bring it back bring it back回来吧回来吧

don't take it away from me别离我而去

because you don't know因为你不知道

what it means to me你对我的爱有多重要……”*

8

自那之后，托尼与史蒂夫的联系变少了，史蒂夫经常许久不曾回消息。托尼不清楚史蒂夫究竟在做什么，他重新开启了一年半未曾打开的地下室，重新启动了几个研究项目以转移注意力。他不愿往“史蒂夫或许会离开他”这方面想，这个念头令人恐惧又痛苦。或许他需要等待一段时间，让两人稍作休整。

两个月后，托尼忽然接到了史蒂夫的电话。这令他意外又惊讶。金发青年语气迫切，托尼能想象出对方在通讯另一头蹙着眉的焦急样子：“托尼，你有时间吗？快来Amoeba Music。”

托尼还没反应过来，史蒂夫就挂断了电话。他看了眼手头被电焊枪烧穿的电路板，以最快的速度摘下护目镜跑去浴室打理好自己，抓着钥匙就冲向车库。

一小时后，他赶到了那家面积颇大的唱片店，步伐焦急地往里走。他直接来到二层的点唱机前，却没见到史蒂夫的影子。

托尼第一反应自己是被甩了，但他很快咒骂自己飞散的思维。他伫立在点唱机旁边，目光扫向四周，焦急等待着史蒂夫——他相信他一定会来的。

忽然，有人拍了拍他的肩膀。托尼瞬间转身，重心一个不稳往前倾了些。他瞪大眼睛，与史蒂夫那双同样惊讶的眸子对视，他们的嘴唇贴在一块，暧昧地摩擦着。

托尼还没反应过来，史蒂夫就扣紧他的后颈加深了这个吻，他在一秒的反应后率先伸出舌头。两人在这台略显陈旧的点唱机旁吻得不可开交。

这时，一声手机拍照的咔嚓声响起，令两人忽然惊醒般分开。他们嘴唇微红，眼底还是方才的欢愉和喜悦，史蒂夫红透的耳根还贴在托尼脸颊上。托尼盯着那位给他们拍照的蒙面女士，那人踩着细高跟走过来，从裹得紧紧的头巾里露出一双托尼曾经再熟悉不过的眼睛。

“佩珀？”他小心地问。

“你还记得我这一号人啊，托尼。”现任斯塔克国际CEO佩珀·波茨轻笑着晃晃手机，“待会儿发给你，可惜我忘了关声音，要不然能拍到更多。”

史蒂夫有些慌张地握住托尼的手，托尼则捏捏他的手机表示无需担心。佩珀摘下头巾，露出姣好的面容，托尼发出小声惊呼：“嘿，你看起来好极了！”

“你以为谁都像你那样累死累活？”佩珀翻了个白眼，“有些事情多花点钱就能解决，何必因为工作弄夸身体。”

“你真的是绝顶聪明，我的女士。”托尼讪笑，“没想到你会来这里。嗯，还碰到我和史蒂夫——”

“嘿，你就是那位最近在和这个死脑筋谈恋爱的罗杰斯先生？”佩珀捂住托尼的嘴，弯着嘴角道，“很高兴认识你。托尼这傻蛋就就交给你了。看好他，现在他可付不起斯塔克国际的公关费。”

“嘿，佩珀——”

“我会的。”史蒂夫终于理清楚了眼前这位女士在托尼心中的地位，他微微颔首，表情认真，“我们都会好好的。”

佩珀俏皮一笑：“我今天是偷跑出来的。我听说小侄子在Amoeba Music定的一张甲壳虫乐队的古早单曲Love me do被人花高价买走，特意找借口出来喘口气，顺便看看发生了什么。”她目光微移动，盯着史蒂夫手中的那张黑胶，“喔，我猜是你？”

“呃，很抱歉。”史蒂夫略微尴尬，“是我买走了。”

佩珀的视线在两人之间来回扫动，之后似是明白了什么，她了然地拍拍两人的肩膀，眼里露出些许歉意：“抱歉打扰到你们，快继续你们今天的告白活动吧，男孩们。那张单曲我会再想办法的。”说完，她不能托尼提出疑问，就重新将自己裹起来，飞快离开了Amoeba Music的二层。

托尼与史蒂夫对视一眼，前者似是想到什么，干巴巴地问：“呃……告白活动？”

史蒂夫愣了一下，随即脸飞速红起来。他像个纯情高中生，将手中的黑胶递给托尼。那张古老的单曲落在托尼怀里，史蒂夫的声音随之传来：“这首歌送给你，托尼。我能与你一同生活吗？”

哇哦。托尼当然清楚手中这首单曲的歌词，他没想到史蒂夫会如此的……浪漫？或许这个词并不准确，可他如今已经想不起来该如何形容此时自己的庆幸与快乐。他抬起头望着史蒂夫，忽然噗呲一笑地打开一旁的点唱机，手指灵活地在上头舞动：“老实说，我没想到你会用这种方式，但我老早就准备好了一首歌，要听听吗？”

史蒂夫紧张地颔首，他们戴起耳机，在绿洲乐队这首悠扬的吉他扫弦中握紧对方的手——

“……Because maybe因为，或许

You're gonna be the one who saves me你会是拯救我於痛苦的人

And after all而且，毕竟

You're my wonderwall你就是我的欢愉啊……”*

“我们一同生活吧，史蒂夫。”托尼轻声说。他的声音缥缈地穿过耳机，从清爽的吉他后来到他面前。史蒂夫将手指与托尼的交缠在一起，他们互相抵着对方的额头，在耳机里的音乐变为甲壳虫乐队的Love me do之时再次吻在一起。

“You know I love you你知道我爱你

I'll always be true我永远都真诚

So please, love me do所以,请爱我

Whoa, love me do爱我吧！

Love, love me do爱我！爱我吧！

You know I love you你知道我爱你

I'll always be true我永远都真诚

So please, love me do所以，请爱我……”*

END.

彩蛋：

“所以你抢了佩珀侄子的单曲，就为了跟我告白？”托尼牵着史蒂夫的手走进对方的新家，“哇哦，你这一个月就是在忙这个？”

“对。朋友们都劝我得开始新生活了。”史蒂夫耸肩，“而且这里离你家很近。”

“哈，都在郊区，也没差。”托尼笑着说，“让我看看你准备了什么——一整套音像设备？”

“我自己组装的，废了不小的劲儿。”史蒂夫挠挠头，“现在我们可以把那些专辑都放在这里了。”

“好主意。”托尼捏了捏史蒂夫的掌心，“你知道吗，我那天有些神志不清，甚至想把Amoeba Music里所有的专辑都买下来。我那时候非常的——”他的手在半空中划过一道无意义的弧线，最后被史蒂夫抓住，握在一起，“——我猜你那时也糟透了。”

“是啊，我沉浸在永不能改变的过去，换了个环境后仍坚持着毫无意义的军方习惯和道义。”史蒂夫与托尼抱在一起，他被黑发男人推到墙边，双手抵在墙上，“嘿，这时候应该配什么歌？”

“嗯……Love Will Keep Us Alive？”托尼轻咬他的嘴唇，史蒂夫挣脱他的钳制，一个反身将他压在墙边。

“蝎子乐队的？还是老鹰乐队的？”

“都可以——”托尼仰起头接受史蒂夫的亲吻，“真幸运能遇到你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫窝在托尼颈窝里，他弯起嘴角，耳根微红，整个人柔软下来：“我也是。”

**Author's Note:**

> ps：有些备选歌曲我还是没能写进去，下面附上文中出现的所有歌曲以及备选歌单，大部分都是能用来告白的情歌哦——
> 
> 各位快去听歌啊啊啊啊啊啊（疯癫。）
> 
> 皇后乐队：
> 
> somebody to love  
> love of my life  
> Get Down, Make Love（小黄曲）You're My Best Friend
> 
> 甲壳虫乐队：
> 
> Love me do  
> Oh! Darling  
> In My Life  
> When I'm Sixty-Four
> 
> 史密斯飞船：
> 
> Pink  
> Angel
> 
> 蝎子乐队：
> 
> Love Will Keep Us Alive
> 
> 绿洲乐队：
> 
> Wonderwall
> 
> 老鹰乐队：
> 
> Desperado  
> Love Will Keep Us Alive  
> Do Something
> 
> 迈克尔·杰克逊：
> 
> In the Closet（小黄曲）  
> The Way You Love Me  
> Don't Walk Away  
> You Are My Life  
> You Are Not Alone
> 
> 断背山插曲，演唱者Linda Ronstadt：
> 
> It's So Easy
> 
> 爵士乐合集：
> 
> Moon River  
> It's Been a Long, Long Time（美队2及复联4插曲）  
> Somewhere Over The Rainbow  
> What A Wonderful World
> 
> pps：
> 
> 歌词翻译问题不要深究，意译一下就好（跑走。）
> 
> ppps：
> 
> 皇后乐队那首love of my life是乐队主唱弗雷迪写给他最爱的一位女性Marry的曲子，在他出柜之前。他死后甚至把大部分遗产都给了Marry，私认为Marry这位曾经与他谈过六七年感情的、后来依旧是弗雷迪最好的朋友、家人的女人跟弗雷迪已经接近灵魂伴侣了。（传记电影《波西米亚狂想曲》里头弗雷迪唱这首歌给Marry的这段太好哭了呜呜呜QAQ
> 
> 请叫我推歌狂魔（推眼镜。）


End file.
